That One Guy
by kao-ga-ii
Summary: Gokudera's about to burst. When he asks Tsuna to help him make the perfect date for him and Yamamoto, what will Tsuna do? Meanwhile, Yamamoto goes to see Hibari. Mild Yaoi TsuYama, YamaHiba
1. The Beginning

That One Guy

Summary: Tsuna is in love with Yamamoto. And he admits it to himself. But what happens when Gokudera happens to like Yamamoto as well. To top it all off, Yamamoto is in actuality, a manslut! See what happens. Pairings for now: TsunaXYama, GokuXYama, HibaXYama

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna! Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, wondering why Tsuna had been dazing off. The two were doing their homework at Yamamoto's house like they always did after school. They would've gone to Tsuna's house, but, well, with Lambo blowing things up, I-Pin chasing him around, Bianchi's poison cooking, and a crazy infant home teacher, things were a lot comfortable at Yamamoto's.

"Ah? I'm fine!" Tsuna replied, not wanting to worry about his friend. In reality, Tsuna was dazing off because of the guy next to him. His perfect hair, amazing smile, and hot body wouldn't let Tsuna think of anything else, let alone homework. He loved it when he was alone in Yamamoto's room, just to have some alone time with his close friend.

"Ja, let's get back to our homework!" Yamamoto said, giving off his trademark smile. The two were about to get into complex mathematical occasions, which made Tsuna shiver in fear.

"Yada! Not math!" Tsuna screamed, afraid of opening his text book. Yamamoto smiled and put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Come on Tsuna! We can do this. It'll be easy!" Yamamoto said, trying to reassure the other teen in his room. All it took for Tsuna to regain his calm was Yamamoto's touch. It was simply heaven to the next Vongola boss. Why? He was in love with Yamamoto. He knew that. He had long forgotten Kyoko and had realized that he liked guys a lot better. So what better guy to be in love with than Yamamoto?

"O-Okay. So, problem #1...," Tsuna said, interrupted by the sudden interruption of none other than Gokudera Hayato, who had entered the room.

"Ju-Judaime?! And Yamamoto?!" Gokudera said, sounding a little terrified by this.

"Are? Gokudera?" Yamamoto said, confused at the other teen's sudden presence.

"Gokudera-kun?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna asked. Great. Someone ruined his alone time with Yamamoto. Plus, it was his over jealous right-hand man. But, lately, Tsuna noticed something in Gokudera. He wasn't as passionate to be his right-hand man than he used to be. Now, he had his attention focused on someone else...

"Y-Yamamoto, I'm sorry for my sister's dirty-handed trick!" Gokudera said, bowing to the other teen. You see, just a few days later, Bianchi had replaced all of Yamamoto's father's fish with poisonous ones, trying to scare away his customers. Gokudera, oddly, decided to apologize.

"Hmmm? Oh that. It's fine, don't worry about it! Ahaha!" Yamamoto had said. In an instant he shrugged off the tension in the room.

"So, what are you two up to?" Gokudera asked.

"Homework! Mind helping, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh? Homework?" Gokuder said, a little confused.

"Yeah, homework! Come help Tsuna while I go downstairs to get us something to eat!" Yamamoto said, heading out of his room and into the restaurant part of his house.

"G-Gokudera-kun, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked. He needed to find out why Gokudera had been so focused on Yamamoto these past few days. Could it be that Gokudera liked Yamamoto too?! What if he was _in love_ with Yamamoto also?! That'd be just horrible. All because Tsuna knew. He knew that if Yamamoto had to decide between Gokudera and himself, he'd probably choose Gokudera.

"Well, Judaime, I...I...I sorta like him!" Gokudera said, nervous to tell his boss that he had feelings for another man. Let alone Yamamoto, the infamous baseball-nut, who had annoyed the white-haired teenager to no end.

"EH?! You do like him?!" Tsuna said, horrified by this revolution. This was it. It was over. No way could he win Yamamoto if Gokudera was competing against him.

"Y-Yeah. Something wrong?" Gokudera asked. Why had Tsuna been acting so dramatically? Was he that afraid of homosexuals? No. Tsuna's very accepting. So what could it be? These thoughts lingered in Gokudera's mind, just before Tsuna said,

"W-Well, Gokudera-kun, I...," Tsuna said, interrupted by Yamamoto, who had barged into his room, with no food, oddly.

"Sorry you two! I gotta go somewhere! Tsuna, mind if we pick this up later? I'll come to your house!" Yamamoto said, walking away. "Just let yourselves out!" And then, Yamamoto left his house. Of course, Tsuna and Gokudera were curious to see as to what Yamamoto had to tend to. So naturally, they followed Yamamoto to the outside of his house, where the next Vongola boss and his right-hand man hid from sight to see what Yamamoto was up to. And then, a shocking scene occured.

Yamamoto approached Hibari Kyoya, their school's most feared student.

Yamamoto placed his arm around the other man, who suprisingly, did not shrug it off. What the hell?! Why was this happening? Yamamoto ditched Tsuna and Gokudera to see Hibari? That was certainly...out of the ordinary...

"Ja, Judaime, what were you telling me earlier?" Gokudera asked, now reminded of the fact that Yamamoto interrupted him earlier.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, a little sad now. Tsuna walked away towards his house, saying, "I'm going home now. See you." After saying his farewell, Gokudera left as well, a little confused at what he saw.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Kyoya had finished their meal at the local ramen shop.

"Ahaha, I never knew you liked ramen, _Kyoya_ !" Yamamoto said, smiling almost too innocently.

"Call me that again and I'll bite you to death," Hibari said.

"Eh? You'd bite even me to death?", Yamamoto asked, a little frightened.

"I didn't mean it in the way you thought I meant it...," Hibari said, a grin on his face. The two left the ramen shop and headed for the school, where they entered the Disciplinary Commitee's office, where Kusakabe was.

"Get out of here," Hibari said, angry at the fact Kusakabe was here, and that he could _interrupt_ them. Kusakabe apologized and left, leaving Yamamoto alone with Hibari. Hibari headed for the door and locked it, the clicking noise making Yamamoto giggle. Hibari walked over to Yamamoto and hugged the taller teen, nibbling at his neck. Yamamoto groaned a little, and decided to take off the sweater vest Hibari had been wearing over his uniform shirt. Hibari hadn't stop groping the other teen, kissing his neck and shoulder while also caressing the baseball fanatic's clean cut abs.

Yamamoto took off his shirt, creating a slight pause in Hibari's fury of kisses. He looked a little pissed at this, but suddenly regained his calm once the swordsman's chest was exposed. The crazed Disciplinary Chairman had lowered his lips to play with Yamamoto's chest and nipples, making them noticably erect. Yamamoto could only moan, a little suprised that Hibari, out of anyone, would do such a thing to him. But, he enjoyed every moment of it. It wasn't like he wanted to resist anyways. He wanted this as much as Hibari did.

Yamamoto helped Hibari take off his uniform shirt, and then his pants, leaving the cold-hearted teen in his boxers.

"This is isn't fair, idiot," Hibari said, pulling down Yamamoto's shirt with one swift tug. He didn't stop there, and pulled down the other teen's boxers, exposing his already erect length. Yamamoto stepped out of the clothing on his feet. At the instant he caught his footing, the baseball nut could feel Hibari sucking on his member already. Yamamoto's knees suddenly went weak. He pulled out of Hibari's mouth for a moment, leading the angry teen to the couch, where the baseball nut had taken a seat. Hibari wasted no time to resume his blowjob.

"Nnnn...," Yamamoto said, trying to take in all of the pleasure Hibari was giving him. He could reach his climax, and quickly said, "K-Kyoya, I'm..."

"Pathetic," Hibari said. Yamamoto only laughed at this, cumming all over his chest. Hibari used his tongue to lick each and every concentration of sperm on the lean yet clearly defined torso, making Yamamoto giggle even more. Hibari suddenly left the other teen, heading for his desk. Opening a drawer, the Disciplinary Chairmen looked around to find a condom and some lube he had stored there--just in case.

"Ahaha, prepared, huh Kyoya?" Yamamoto said, walking over to Hibari and his desk.

"Lean over," Hibari said, a little cold in his tone of voice. Nevertheless, the baseball idiot bent over, sprawled on Hibari's desk. The delinquent put on the condom, making a distinct noise when the let go of the condom, covering his rock-hard member. Lubing his length, Hibari penetrated Yamamoto, who groaned as Hibari slowly inserted his length into the other teen. Yamamoto clenched the edges of the desk, trying to deal with the pain of something being up his ass. He thought to himself, thinking that as many times as he done this before, he would've gotten used to it by now.

Hibari continuously pounded into Yamamoto, who groaned everytime Hibari had inserted his all into the baseball nut's ass. Acting on instinct, Hibari pounded Yamamoto once more, but received something special this time.

"AHHHH!!" Yamamoto screamed, almost seeing white stars floating around him. Hibari smirked, and hit that same spot over and over, receiving equally load moans from the baseball nut. Yamamoto felt his climax and released, releasing with an equally large moan, all over the Disciplinary Chairman's desk. Hibari had felt his own climax and came inside Yamamoto.

Taking his dick out of Yamamoto's ass, Hibari could see his cum dripping out of there, little by little. Yamamoto got up instantly, as if all the pain he felt while Hibari fucked him disappeared.

"Ja, that was fun, huh Kyoya?" Yamamoto said, his hands behind his head.

"Tch. I'm afraid I'm going to have to do that again soon...," Kyoya said, walking over to his clothes. Yamamoto laughed, walking over to his own pile of clothes, with his still hard length flopping around in the air.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Wow, that was fun to write! I was gonna write it so that Yamamoto was the seme and Kyoya the uke, but it just didn't seem to fit visually in my head. Haha!

As for the Japanese, I plan to be using it quite often, as it sounds way better than their English counter parts:

Ja - Now then / Alright / So

Yada! - No!! / Stop!!

Judaime - 10th

Are? - Huh? / The hell?


	2. Alone Time

That One Guy

Summary: Now that Tsuna has a clue of what Yamamoto's up to, what are they to do? Tsuna really loves his alone time with Yamamoto, so what happens when Yamamoto comes over to finish their homework, which was interrupted by Hibari's sudden appearance earlier.

Pairings: TsuYama (a little), Mentions of HibaYama

* * *

Chapter 2 - Alone Time

* * *

Tsuna came down the stairs of his house to open the front door, hearing a door knock. It was 7:00pm, so he was curious as to who it was. The 10th Vongola Boss opened the door, to find a smiling Yamamoto waiting him.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, giving off that trademark radiant smile.

"Y-Yamamoto?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, a little suprised to find the guy he _loves_ at his front door. It made Tsuna a little curious. What did the baseball idiot want here? If only he said, 'I came because...I wanted to see you, Tsuna...'

"I came to finish up our homework, remember? We didn't get to finish it today," Yamamoto said, crushing Tsuna's hopes a little.

"Oh! Okay, come on upstairs. Did you eat yet?", Tsuna asked. Was now his chance? Inside, Tsuna was jumping for joy. He got to see Yamamoto one more time today! Except, they were at _his_ house. Lambo and I-Pin causing mischief, Bianchi's poisonous cooking everywhere...and..._him_. The evilest person in the house, Reborn. Crap. Either the house was gonna burn up into flames today, or someone's getting shot. That's how it was when the hitman was here.

"Yeah! I had, well, enough of _something_," Yamamoto said, giggling about what he said.

"Eh? Okay, come on!" Tsuna said, a little more happy in his tone of voice. Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hand and lead him upstairs to his room, where Lambo and Fuuta were playing video games. "Lambo! Fuuta! Can me and Yamamoto use my room? We need to study!"

"No! Tsuna's no good. He might as well just fail all of his classes and let Lambo-san play video games!" Lambo said, standing on Fuuta's head with a proud pose.

"Ahaha, kawaii! It's alright Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Eh?! Please, Lambo? I'll ask mom to make you some strawberry shortcakes!" Tsuna said, practically begging now.

"Huh? Strawberry shortcakes! Lambo-san's gonna eat it all!!" Lambo said, rushing downstairs.

"Good luck studying, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta said, running after Lambo.

"Finally. They left," Tsuna said, leaning over his closed door, letting out a sigh.

"Ahaha, you really wanna be alone with me, huh Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, innocently pointing out the truth of Tsuna's intention. Good thing was, Yamamoto thought of it only as a joke. Well, maybe it wasn't really a good thing for Tsuna's motivation, but whatever. Yamamoto sat on Tsuna's bed, grabbing his math book from his bag. "How 'bout we finish the math homework?"

"Aa" Tsuna said, nodding his head. He smiled as best he could, saying, "Yeah. I'm sure I could figure math out if you help me."

"Yeah," Yamamoto said, giggling a little. Tsuna took a seat right next to Yamamoto, crossing his legs on his bed, grabbing his own math book. The two sat there for a good amount of time before they were interrupted by Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, and...Reborn. At that moment, Tsuna shivered and yelled, "Yada!!"

Tsuna was interrupted suddenly, getting headbutted by Lambo.

"Liar! Lambo-san didn't find any strawberry shortcakes. I had to eat brocolli instead! No Good Tsuna's a liar!" Lambo whined, scared at the thought of eating something healthy.

"Brocolli big as Lambo's hair!" I-Pin commented.

"Tsuna, doing homework? That's a little unlike you," Reborn pointed out, a little suspicious now.

"W-Well, you know, I...uh," Tsuna said, trying to find a good excuse. At that instant, Yamamoto stood up and picked up Reborn, placing him on his shoulder.

"Tsuna's just trying to get better at his schoolwork, kid!" Yamamoto said.

"I see," Reborn said, using an even more suspicious tone of voice. Another interruption came, this time in the form of Tsuna's mom, who barged in the room with sundaes for everyone.

"Since Lambo-kun finished his broccoli, I thought I should bring up some sundaes for everyone!" Nana said. She let the tray of sundaes on the floor and left the room. Lambo immediately went for two of them, claiming Tsuna's.

"Lambo-san will eat Tsuna's!!" Lambo said, grabbing both his and Tsuna's, devouring them in an instant.

"Lambo being bad!" I-Pin yelled, chasing the broccoli monster across the room.

"Lambo, I really wanted some," Tsuna said, a little disappointed again.

"Don't worry Tsuna! We can share!", Yamamoto said. This made Tsuna blush as red as can be. Sharing a sundae with Yamamoto? Heaven! Tsuna had hoped they were using the same spoon. Yamamoto grabbed his sundae and scooped some of it onto his spoon, saying, "Open up Tsuna!"

Tsuna, currently still blushing, hesitantly opened his mouth, thinking of nothing but Yamamoto feeding him some ice cream. Yamomoto allowed Tsuna to eat the ice cream from the spoon, giggling. Tsuna swallowed the ice cream and laughed, looking at Yamamoto, who seemed a little more happy.

"Hmmmm...," Reborn said. Tsuna grabbed the sundae and the spoon from Yamamoto, knowing that it was his turn to feed the baseball idiot.

"Here, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, scooping some ice cream and feeding it to the taller teen.

"It's good!" Yamamoto said. It only made Tsuna even more happy, if it was possible. An hour passed and everyone was finished with their sundaes. Since all the plastic cups were back in the tray, Yamamoto volunteered to take them down. Tsuna helped too, even if it was just to accompany Yamamoto to the kitchen. The two left the room and approached the stairs, and, at that moment, Yamamoto had tripped. The tray he was carrying flew into the air, and Yamamoto started to fall on the stairs.

"YAMAMOTO!!" Tsuna yelled, trying to grab the other teen's hand. Yamamoto's hand was too far to grab now, and Tsuna could do nothing but watch his loved one fall. Or so he thought.

"Save him, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, shooting Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet. At that moment, Tsuna ripped out of his clothes and caught the flying tray, using it to slide down the handrail of the stairs, catching Yamamoto in the process. Tsuna slid down the handrail at tremendous speed, although Yamamoto felt safe in Tsuna's arms. However, the stairs were in front of the main door of the house. Tsuna exited Dying Will mode, and screamed at the thought of colliding with the door at such a high speed. The moment of truth creaped up slowly, and, when the tray Tsuna was on jumped off the handrail, Tsuna quickly turned in mid-air, so that his back was facing the door. Tsuna effectively covered Yamamoto from the blow, which was his only intention after all.

BAM! A loud thud was heard across the whole room as Tsuna's back hit the door. The two fell, Tsuna ontop of Yamamoto. Yamamoto sat up, holding Tsuna in his arms.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Yamamoto asked, really worried for his friend, who risked himself to save his life. Yamamoto heard Tsuna groan in pain a little, which relaxed Yamamoto a bit, knowing that his best friend wasn't dead.

"Y-Yamamoto, are...you alright?" Tsuna asked, still feeling pain from his collision. Tsuna could see everyone coming to the front door to see what happened, leaving the rest of the house empty and silent.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I really owe you now!" Yamamoto asked, smiling once more. Yamamoto's smile was the only thing on Tsuna's mind. He was extremely happy that that smile was for him, and that Yamamoto really appreciated what he did. And then it hit him. He was in nothing but his underwear. Yamamoto giggled at the sight that made him blush a little. Tsuna could feel an erection coming and quickly got up, causing him a little more pain.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Tsuna said, trying to climb the stairs back up to his room. Yamamoto saw this and got up, carrying Tsuna in his arms. "Y-Yamamoto? What are you doing?!"

"Helping you up! It's the least I could do," Yamamoto said, carrying the teen up to his empty room.

"I see...," Reborn said as the other inhabitants of the house left the scene quietly.

Up in Tsuna's room, the next Vongola Boss quickly left for his closet to find a pair of pajamas he put on. He then thought to himself, remembering what he saw earlier today: Yamamoto with Hibari. He had to ask. He had to. It was lingering in his mind since Yamamoto came over.

"Yamamoto, what were you doing with Hibari earlier?" Tsuna asked, turning over to the other teen. Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna's face was serious, and that this was no joking matter.

"Kyo-, I mean, Hibari? Well, actually...," Yamamoto said. He didn't want to tell his best friend that he was gay and that he was having sex with Hibari for the past two weeks. What would Tsuna say? Of course, Yamamoto was scared because of the fact that Tsuna might reject him. He wouldn't want that, of course. "I, um..."

"What?" Tsuna asked. "You can tell me." Yamamoto felt that this wasn't the time to tell Tsuna. But the other teen in front of him wanted to know the truth. What should he do?

"Tsuna, what if I said I was gay?" Yamamoto asked. He would use this approach. The 'What if' approach. Hopefully, it would work.

"Y-You're gay?!" Tsuna asked. Of course, he wasn't angry or anything. He was just a little suprised. What luck! Now he finally had a shot with Yamamoto!

"I knew it," Yamamoto said, a serious and sad tone in his voice. He wasn't smiling anymore, which only made Tsuna feel bad. Yamamoto quickly went for the door, but Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hand at the last second. Yamamoto had said, "You're not okay with me being gay, huh?"

"No no! Just the opposite! Yamamoto, I...," Tsuna said, interrupted by Yamamoto, who suddenly hugged the other teen.

"Thanks Tsuna. I was really scared of telling you, y'know. I didn't want to be rejected by you," Yamamoto said.

"Rejecting you?! I'd never do that!!" Tsuna said, hugging Yamamoto back.

"Haha, thank you," Yamamoto said, smiling once more. Yamamoto broke the hug and said, "Well Tsuna, I gotta go. By the way, you look really cute in your pajamas!" Tsuna blushed as the other teen went to grab his book bag.

"Good night Tsuna!" Yamamoto left the room, making Tsuna think, 'I wonder what he wears to bed? Hopefully he sleeps naked.'

* * *

Okay! Done with the second chapter. I don't know if I should make Yamamoto an overall manwhore, or if he should just have a lot of boyfriends or something. Would you guys mind telling me your thoughts on this?

And I'm still deciding how to integrate Gokudera into all this. I plan to make him a big part of the story, but I don't quite kno how yet.

For the Japanese:

Kawaii - Cute

Yada!! - No!!


	3. The Perfect Date Preparations

That One Guy

Summary: Gokudera's about to burst. When he asks Tsuna to help him make the perfect date for him and Yamamoto, what will Tsuna do? Meanwhile, Yamamoto goes to see Hibari.

Note: Sorry I havnt updated in a LONG while. I was a little roadblocked nd then i forgot all about this story, but all the story alert messages in my yahoo reminded me. And well, here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Perfect Date Preparations

* * *

"Juuudaime!!," yelled a loud, rude teenager outside Tsuna's house. Tsuna woke up and opened the window in his room and scratched his eyes, trying to see who was outside.

"Gokudera-kun? Doushita? Is something wrong? It's pretty early," Tsuna said. He remembered last night, and what happened with Yamamoto. He smiled a bit, his eyes still groggy and sleepy.

"I...I need your help!!" Gokudera said, rushing upstairs. Finally reaching Tsuna's room, the octopus-haired teen went on his knees and begged Tsuna for a favor. "I REALLY need your help!"

"What is it? I'll help any way I can," Tsuna asked. Now this was getting interesting. His competition for Yamamoto's love was begging him for a favor. He was thinking about not helping his right-hand man just to smite him, but he couldn't do that. Not after everything Gokudera's done for him. But still, things were worrying him. Tsuna kept telling himself Gokudera's way better looking than him, way smarter than him, and way more charming than him. If it came down to it, he knew the baseball idiot would choose Gokudera. Of course.

"Judaime! Please help me get a date with Yamamoto!!" Gokudera yelled, practically making the whole house hear him. Downstairs, Bianchi and Fuuta were playing cards, and all of a sudden are interrupted with Gokudera's yelling.

Bianchi, a little confused, said to herself, 'What the hell? Hayato's gay? I never saw that coming...or maybe I did...the way he always clings to Tsuna like that. Whatever.' Fuuta only smiled, like he usually does. Nana, Lambo, and I-pin were also a little disturbed by the fact, but, well, its not like that was the craziest thing that happened in that house. The little bastard of a home tutor heard it too. But, to Reborn, this only intrigued him further.

"G-Gokudera-kun! That's too loud!!" Tsuna said, a little worried that everyone downstairs heard. "And besides, why ask me? I don't know anything about dates."

"Judaime, please!! I don't feel right asking Haru or Kyoko!!" Gokudera said, worried that his boss might turn him down.

"O-Okay. Just let me get dressed," Tsuna said. He was wondering how all of this would turn out. Would Yamamoto get together with Gokudera? Tsuna knew inside he didn't want that, but at the same time, he had to help his right-hand man. He didn't feel obligated to do it because the white-haired teen had saved him so many times, though. It just felt like it was the right thing to do.

A little later and Tsuna and Gokudera were shopping around Namimori looking for some clothes for Gokudera. The biggest shock of his life so far had just hit him an hour ago, and now he was trying to get Gokudera the perfect outfit to wear for his date. Although...Tsuna really didn't know what the hell Gokudera should wear.

"Judaime! How about this?!" Gokudera asked, picking up a retro-fashioned shirt. It didn't seem to go with the teen's style, but, nonetheless, the idiot picked it up.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, that's...um...no. Just no," Tsuna answered. It really looked bad on Gokudera. It just wasn't punk enough, y'know? This whole shopping thing wasn't getting anywhere of course. Gokudera was hopeless, and so was Tsuna. It seemed like only God could save this trainwreck. Either that...or a pair of girls they knew who were conveniently shopping around Namimori as well.

"Tsuna-kun? That's you, right Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, popping up in front of Tsuna with Haru in tow.

"Kyoko! Haru!" Tsuna said, suprised. Those two could help them. He just didn't know if Gokudera would let them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Gokudera said, growling afterwards. He still felt that Haru was a good-for-nothing stupid woman. And as for Kyoko, if she didn't meet the boss' expectations, then she just wasn't good enough.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! They could help us!" Tsuna said, trying to persuade Gokudera.

A little later, and Kyoko said, "Oh, so that's it! We'd be glad to help, right Haru?"

"Yeah!!" Haru said, her face bubbling with energy. Now was her chance. She'd buy Gokudera a seriously humiliating outfit and make him pay for all those times he called her stupid. An evil grin had suddenly popped up on her face, followed by a small evil laugh.

Tsuna noticed this and was a little terrified, thinking to himself, 'Oh no, Haru's gonna make fun of Gokudera...'

However, his anxiety went away when Kyoko pulled Gokudera away and told him that she found a nice little outfit that reminded her of him earlier. Haru followed, trying to catch up, saying, "Kyoko! Wait!! What about my evil plan?!"

Tsuna followed them, wondering how this would turn out.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto met up with Hibari again today at his office in Namimori High. It was just like the man to be at school even when he didn't have to be.

"_Kyoya_!" Yamamoto said, bright with energy.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Hibari said with a fierce tone. Even if he sounded harsh, he didn't mean to sound too harsh. Scaring away the swordsman was one thing he didn't really want to do. Hibari grabbed Yamamoto by the waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As usual, Hibari took command search every centimeter of the baseball nut's mouth. Yamamoto moaned a little, but that only gave Hibari even more incentive to tangle their tounges. Yamamoto parted their lips, and removed Hibari's hands from his waist all together.

"Um, Kyoya, we should stop before any of this gets out of hand, you know?" Yamamoto said. He'd been sleeping with Hibari for two weeks now. It has to stop somewhere, and probably this was the time to do so.

"I see," Kyoya said. It didn't harm him much. They weren't really going out anyways. The one thing that bothered him though, was the fact that he might not get any for a while. Oh well. Yamamoto left the room, giving Hibari one last smile before he did so.

Elsewhere, Tsuna and Gokudera walked back to Gokudera's house with shopping bags in their hands.

'I'm really glad Kyoko and Haru helped us out. This would've been a lot worse if they hadn't...' Tsuna said, letting out a small sigh. Back at the white-haired's house, Tsuna set the shopping bags he was holding and said, "Gokudera-kun, have you actually thought about where to take Yamamoto?"

"Eh? Well..." Gokudera said. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't. He was completely lost.

"Well, Yamamoto's really simple and easily amused. Just take him out to some fancy restaurant and you're fine!" Tsuna said, smiling to reassure his right-hand man.

"A fancy restaurant? Okay!!" Gokudera said. But he knew inside he had to do something more to win over the baseball nut. But what?

Meanwhile, while walking home, Yamamoto heard some fight chants from a loud teenager who happened to be doing his daily jogs. They got louder and louder as

time went out.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!!" the chants said, each one louder than the one before it.

'I wonder who that could be,' Yamamoto thought. Suddenly, he saw a fast gray blur coming for him. Ryohei was running at his fastest, his gray jumpsuit being the cause of the blur's color.

"Hya!!" Ryohei yelled, not stopping. Soon, he bumped into Yamamoto, who fell down because of the collision. Ryohei, who got up as fast as he fell down, responded by saying, "Sorry about that!!"

Ryohei helped up Yamamoto and then said, "Oh? Yamamoto? I'm really sorry about that now!"

Yamamoto laughed it up, saying, "It's fine senpai! Exercising?"

"HAI!!" yelled the teenager, still fired up. "Come on! Let's go run!! GO! GO! GO! GO!!" Ryohei started running, tugging Yamamoto's arm and insisting that he run with him.

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed. It has been a while since he had a good run.

Elsewhere, Gokudera tried on the outfit that Kyoko had helped him buy earlier. It looked good on him. The dress shirt was a little fancy, but it was short-sleeved, which made it somewhat appropriate to wear on casual occasions. Its simple black design did the trick too. Along with some black skinny jeans, a torn-up red undershirt, some wristbands, a few buckles, a red arm band around his right arm, a new pair of crimson shoes, and a prominent maroon red belt, it made the whole outfit complete.

"This should do it. Right?" Gokudera asked. He wasn't too sure if his crush had really liked the way he dressed. Maybe it wasn't really appropriate for a fancy restaurant either. I guess this whole day was somewhat of a waste. He felt bad, since he dragged Tsuna into helping him. But the octopus head had to focus on creating the perfect date for Yamamoto...

* * *

There ya go! Its basically like a set-up chapter, so please bear with me.

As some of you may have guessed, some YamaxRyo next chapter. Please review!!


End file.
